1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automotive tools and tool kits. The present invention is particularly directed towards a compact hand-held tool which incorporates a variety of exchangeable tool members contained as a kit inside a handle with fittings structured on the handle making the handle itself a useful tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although automotive tools are available abundantly in a variety of combinations and kits, the offered kits and tool combinations are not always suitable for a particular purpose. For example, most tool combinations useful to be carried in the glove compartment of a modern vehicle or in a confined space in the vehicle trunk are provided in a case or as sockets which slide onto a handle. Usually, the handle provides attachment for a single tool at a time and no provision is made for a needed secondary tool being immediately available. Also no combination automotive tools seem to provide a handle in which a variety of sockets can be stored with other useful tools with the handle being both a levering device and having inherent useful sockets immediately available in the handle structure. Typical of single structure multipurpose tools seen in past art patents is shown in Tai-Her Yang, U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,030, on Oct. 13, 1987. He describes spin off wrenches which include allen and socket types attachable to a single handle on a pivotal head.
Another multipurpose tool seen is the "integrated universal tool" of Hitchcock, U.S. Pat No. 4,122,569, issued Oct. 31, 1978. The Hitchcock tool provides everything from a locking knife to a wire crimping tool which are attached pivotal in a keeper ring which slides along the side of the wrench handle.
It would appear the foregoing Hitchcock device was suggested by Beeks, U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,307, issued Feb. 27, 1968. Beeks discloses a crescent wrench in which a flat screwdriver and a Phillips screwdriver slide out the back end of the handle.
Some of the best tool combinations seen are found in bicycle tool offerings. For example, Weston U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,936, dated Oct. 23, 1984, issued describes a multipurpose bicycle tool in the form of a wrench with a variety of other useful bicycle oriented tool attached.
Apparently lacking for automotive use, however, is a versatile multipurpose tool structured common to a single handle with fittings inherent to the handle and the handle serving as a storage case.